IPod shuffle challenge
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: A little game I found from Red Pen Ninja
1. Chapter 1

**Got this from Red Pen Ninja's iPod shuffle challenge.**

**Rules: 1. Pick a pairing you like.**

**2. Turn your iPod on and put it on shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You have the entire song to write it.**

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**5. Write ten of these and post them.**

Pairing= Zutara

Just around the Riverbend, Disney's Pocahontas, 2:30

"Kat come on it's time for dinner." Fire lord Zuko called to his waterbending wife. "Hold on, let me get this one move." Katara yelled back. A guard walked in and bowed to the fire lord. "Your highness, there is a villager here who wishes to speak with you." Zuko sighed, "Tell them to come back, it's time for our meal." All Zuko wanted was some routine in his life, but it seemed that everyone else didn't want that to happen. "Relax Zuko, go with the flow of life." Katara said walking inside.

2) Overture, Phantom of the Opera, 2:07

The blue spirit loomed in front of her. Katara was in her painted lady disguise and had happened to come across the infamous blue spirit in the village. "What do you want from these people, thief?" Katara asked. "I came to see you magnificent painted lady. I saw you in another village a few weeks back and decided that I must see you again." The masked spirit leaned down and pulled Katara's hand to his mouth gently.

3) Potential Breakup Song, Aly & AJ, 3:39

"You've gone too far this time Zuko! I won't let you control my life! You said you'd be back in time for the party and here you are three days late!" "Katara please." "No! I've forgiven you every other time you've broken a promise, whether on purpose or by accident. But this is the last straw. I'm leaving." Katara left and walked to their shared room. Zuko stood there in shock. Wait, did she mean she was leaving for good? Or was she just mad? "Katara wait!" The fire lord ran after his wife, he needed to apologize. Katara turned and glared at her husband "I told you Zuko, I'm done!" She turned around and ran to the room, putting up a wall of ice to stop Zuko from following. Zuko stopped and sighed. When was he going to learn?

4) We Didn't Start The Fire, Billy Joel, 4:44

"My lord, there are villagers from the earth kingdom at the front gates. They would like to speak with you." The guard informed the fire lord. Zuko looked at his wife and said "What do you think this is about?" "No idea, let's find out though." The fire lord and lady walked onto the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. "There's that monster!" One of the villagers's yelled and pointed at Zuko. All of the villagers began yelling at Zuko. Katara took his hand when she knew he was getting upset. "Please, calm down. If you wouldn't mind explaining what this is all about?" Katara's soothing voice said. "The fire nation started the war! It's all the Fire lords fault!" Katara and Zuko looked confused. "How could I have started the war? I wasn't even born yet, it was my great-grandfather Fire Lord Sozin who began the war. The war ended many years ago, why have you come now?" The mob didn't have a reply to this. Then one of them bowed, soon the rest followed.

5) Forget You, Glee Cast version, 3:41

Katara walked into the palace and yelled "Zuko? I'm back." Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion when he didn't reply. Usually he came to meet her. "Huh, I wonder if he's in a meeting or something." Katara shrugged and went to put away her packages. When she walked past her husband's study she heard "It's so great to see you again Mai." Katara stopped and put an ear to the door. "So, fire lord huh? Pretty sweet job." It was that knife throwing, emotionless freak Mai! Katara narrowed her eyes and opened the door. "Katara!" Zuko yelled. Mai was sitting on Zuko's lap, looking deeply into his eyes. Katara barely suppressed her tears. She glared at him and walked out.

6) Entr'acte (Act Two- Six Months later), Phantom of the Opera, 3:03

Katara twirled around as she danced with her husband at the annual summer solstice ball. The music slowed and she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly and lovingly. "I'm glad you joined our side" Katara whispered. "I would hate to imagine where you might be now if you had made a different choice, or where the world might be." Zuko looked lovingly at Katara. "I'm glad too, or else I wouldn't have had the chance to be married to you." Katara looked up and smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed the fire lord. "I wish the others could be here though." "You know their out helping the world."

7) Glamorous, Fergie, 4:06

Katara never was one for indulging herself. She always had others to worry about. But now that Zuko was Fire Lord, and he had proposed to her, she had been forced to get used to having the fanciest life in the entire world. You couldn't get more luxurious then the wife of the Fire Lord. Zuko knew she had married him out of love, not to get his money and power and for that he admired Katara. Even as the prince Zuko had constantly have women after him, but it was never because they loved him, only his father's money. Zuko was glad he had finally found a girl who didn't care about any of that. Only that they had each other. Even now, Katara often refused to wear the fancy gowns and jewels. She wore what she wanted and her mother's necklace.

8) Victory Celebration/Ending titles, Star wars episode VI soundtrack, 8:18

The Great War was over and Zuko had become fire lord. There was one more thing left though. "Please Katara, how much are you going to make me beg?" Katara hid a smile. "Zuko we've only been dating for a few weeks and you're the fire lord. You can't seriously want to marry me; I'm just some random girl from the southern water tribe." Zuko took one of her hands in both of his. "You may think that, but to me you are so much more. I love you Katara. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Katara looked away, hiding the blush that came to her cheeks. "Okay, I'll marry you." Zuko smiled widely and pulled Katara into his arms, spinning around in happiness. He stopped and looked into her ocean blue eyes. "Thank you Katara." Katara smiled and kissed his cheek. She slipped her hand in one of his and said "Come on, Fire lord Pushy. You wanted us to get married so badly then we have to start planning." Zuko's faced dropped "I, uh, have to um, go to a meeting, yeah. I have a meeting to go too, so if you'll excuse me." Katara lifted an eyebrow, "Uh huh, sure you do. Come on."

9) Beauty and the Beast, Radio Disney Pop Dreamers, 3:08

"I look like a monster." Zuko said looking away. Katara reached out and touched his face softly. "I don't think so. I think you look very handsome." Zuko turned and looked into to Katara's turquoise eyes. For a moment not a word was said between the two. Zuko slowly started to lean closer to her. Katara did the same, without a sound their lips met and they shared a loving, tender kiss. Katara pulled away first "I love you Zuko." "I love you Katara." The waterbender from the southern water tribe and the exiled firebending prince gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

10) A Dream is a Wish your Heart makes, Disney, 3:46

A small brown haired girl ran between Katara's legs. "Lily come back here. It's time for bed." The girl smiled at her mother before running off again. Katara sighed and ran after her, almost knocking over her husband in the process. "Sorry, Lily is being stubborn again." Zuko smiled and put his arm around Katara's waist. "Let her stay up, she'll fall asleep by herself eventually." Katara chuckled "What kind of parent's would we be then?" Zuko smiled and suddenly turned around and picked up his daughter. "Gotcha!" Lily laughed out loud. Katara smiled and took the child. "When did our lives become so perfect?" Katara asked her husband. "The day I fell in love with you."


	2. OCKen

Got this from Red Pen Ninja's iPod shuffle challenge

Rules: 1. pick a pairing you like  
>your iPod on shuffle<br>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You have the entire song to write it.  
>4. No lingering afterwards<br>5. Write 10 of these and post them  
>Pairing: My OC fairy, Selene and Ken Ichijouji (digimon Adventure 02)<p>

1) Star wars cantina band, A New Hope, 2:45

"Come on Ken, it'll be fun. Just stay for a little while. I need to be there for bloom and the others." Selene pleaded with her boyfriend. "Re they even any good?" he replied. "Well I haven't heard them but Roxy said they were, and Musa told me they got offered a record deal, so how bad could they be?" Ken sighed, "Fine I'll go, but as soon as they're done playing I'm leaving."

2) Throne room theme song, Star wars a new hope, 4:53

The massive doors opened and Princess Karina of Sparks also know as Selene walked out. She looked more beautiful than any girl Ken had ever seen; he could believe that she was going to be his wife. Selene smiled widely at him and her adopted father put her hand on Kens. It had taken many years but they had finally eradicated all evil from all worlds, magical and digital alike. It was only then did Selene agree to marry her boyfriend. The pair kissed and smiled to their friends and family.

3) Bulletproof, La Roux, 3:25

Selene turned and looked at Ken. "I'm leaving. Your mistake was just too big this time. I mean how could you confuse me with my evil embodiment? Davis even knew the difference!" Selene glared at him and started walking away. "Selene wait!" Selene turned around and said "Go make out with the evil one; you seemed to like her more anyway." Ken stopped; stunned that she would say that. Selene smirked and walked away muttering "I knew it."

4) Singing in the rain/Umbrella, Glee cast, 3:02

Selene stepped out of the door and pulled Ken with her. "Selene it's raining!" Selene smiled and put her arms out, spinning around. "I know! Isn't it amazing!" she laughed and started doing cartwheels and flips. Ken couldn't help but smile. He shook his head before running out from under the patio roof and joining her. Ken tackled Selene playfully and they fell into a puddle in each other's arms. "You were saying?" ken splashed her jokingly. "I love you."

5) Fidelity, Regina Spektor, 3:45

Selene cocked her head slightly, watching Ken interact with the wild digimon and other digi-destined. She was experiencing new feelings toward him; she had never felt this way before. The problem was she didn't know if he felt the same. To them she was a mystery; he couldn't possibly love someone he was afraid of. Selene sighed, for now she would have to ignore that voice in her head telling her to make a move. Even though it broke her heart to do so.

6) Colors of the wind (soul sister remix), Ashanti (Disney remix mania), 3:49

"What do you think you're doing?" Selene jumped from a tree and glared at the winx. "These are innocent digimon and you're going to hurt them." "Don't get mad at us, we're only here to find Baltor." Selene narrowed her eyes. "Go look somewhere else, he's not here and you are destroying these digimon and my home. This all may be made of data but it's just as real as things in the real world. If you are going to be here, you must respect It." just to further drive her point the wind blew through her long hair, strengthening her connection to the land.

7) Angel of Darkness, Alex C., 3:41

"Be careful." Selene nodded and ran at her first enemy. She needed to prove that she was still as strong as she had once been. It was Davis' idea to enter in this contest. Selene attacked the digimon; this was a tournament of champions. All digimon could enter to see who was the strongest of them all. Selene had just submitted an application of her own. Flipping over the Leomon Selene fired a blast of purple fire in midair. Ken was highly against this whole thing. He didn't think that she needed to prove herself; she had done so many times already. But Selene was nothing if not stubborn.

8) No one mourns the wicked, Wicked the musical, 6:40

Selene fell to the ground screaming in pain. Ken ran over to help but Selene stuck out her hand and pushed him back. "No stay back, she's trying to escape again." Selene said calmly; glad to have a break from the torment. Sadly that all it was, for the evil spirit fought back and Selene yelled louder than before. Ken and the other digi-destined shielded their eyes as Selene evil alter ego overpowered her and flew into the air, leaving the good Selene unconscious on the ground, powerless. "Oh no. Someone call Bloom and the other quick, before she destroys the city!" Kari said ever the rational one. Ken ran over to Selene and put her head in his lap. "Selene, please wake up. We need your help." Ken whispered to his girlfriend. Selene moaned and stirred slightly but stayed unconscious. Just then there was a flash of punk light and the winx arrived. "What happened!" Bloom yelled seeing the evil version of her twin. "So nice of you to join us sister. Now the fun can begin." The dark Selene said smiling evilly.

9) A year without rain, Selena Gomez, 3:54

"I want to go home Mrs. F. To my family." "Very well, I'll help you." Selene smiled and closed her eyes "Now Selene I want you to express all the reasons you want to go back, let it come from your heart."Selene nodded and began to sing "the stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind. Can't you hear me calling?" as she sang, Selene began to glow until she suddenly disappeared. She reappeared in the digital world, not too far from her home. In happiness Selene sang as loud as she possibly could "So let this drought come to an end, and make this desert flower again I'm so glad you found me stick around me..." Ken, the ruler of the dimension heard the familiar voice that belonged to his wife. Curious he walked out into the garden and blinked when he saw her "A day without you is like a year without rain!" Selene sang. Ken smiled widely and began running to meet his wife. She smiled and walked to meet him, her song ended as their hands entwined for the first time in 14 years.

10) I'm a hex girl, hex girls (Scooby-doo and the witches' ghost), 1:40

The evil twin of Selene looked at ken with a despicable smile. She waved her hands and began chanting in a language he didn't understand. He looked terrified at the real Selene. Slowly before his eyes she began to fade. All he saw was the dark fairy that took her place. He was her servant, she was his master. 


End file.
